Just a Moment of Peace
by Joei Write
Summary: Sequel to "Just a Moment of Forever". Spyro and Cynder's wedding is finally here and everyone is excited to see them get married! However, Spyro and Cynder are both too nervous for their own good, and wish that they could be in each others arms forever without having to say it in front of all their friends. They learn that whenever something bad happens, it could be what you need.
1. I Do

**Sequel to "Just a Moment of Forever". This is my 4****th**** FanFic and it was by request, I don't know if that's some sort of record. Anyway, the scene is a month after the end of "Just a Moment of Forever" the wedding had been planned and scheduled and everyone's been invited. I figured I'd try a little cross over, so the wedding is taking place between Spyro and Cynder under the Core of Light in the Skylands. All 32 characters will be there for their friend's big day along with the characters from the Legend series. There will be a pairing at the end of this chapter, and an epilogue chapter after, so, special thanks to SideSwipe124 for the inspiration, and the gender of their chick! R&R for more, happy reading!**

Just a Moment of Peace

Wedding in the Clouds

Spyro paced nervously back and forth in and around the ruins. The Core he and the other visitors to Skylands had built was sure to keep Kaos and his minions away, so he could be married to Cynder in peace. Gill Grunt was busy playing around with his harpoon gun with Zap in the water near where Gurglefin's ship was, along with T-Bone keeping Cynder occupied in the Underworld's Crawling Catacombs. Hex, Ghost Roaster, and Chop Chop all kept Cynder in the Underworld while the last few touches were being made to the ruins above. Since Spyro and Cynder had agreed to traditional courtship rituals, the two soon to be mates couldn't see each other for a whole week before the wedding. On the inside they were dying from being apart for so long, but they knew the minute they did see each other, they'd never have to leave each other again. For the moment, Hex and Chop Chop were busy trying to make Cynder laugh.

"Okay, how about this one? Why couldn't the skeleton drink the water? Because...it went right through him! Haha!" Hex was trying her best, but she just couldn't pull humor off. She was good at spells, not so good at comedy.

T-Bone found this highly offensive, because you know, he is a skeleton.

"Hey! That's not funny!" yelled T-Bone at Hex. But Cynder was quick to cover for her; after all, that's what friends do.

"T-Bone, calm down, she's just trying to make me laugh. After all, I haven't seen Spyro in a week, I could use the relief." She said sighing at remembering that she had been forsaken from her love, but the time was drawing very near.

"Aww! Come on Mistress! Buck up, just a little longer and then you can stay with your purple livingness until, well, forever I guess." Chop Chop was an undead, and single. So he wouldn't know about the bonds of love that connects two souls together. He may be undead, but at least he knew how to comfort someone who was alive, seeing as how all he'd ever done during the invasion of Kaos was hack and slash and stab, but his name was Chop Chop for a reason.

"Thanks CC, but I still don't think I can wait much longer. And to think, I feel this way whenever I'm not around him, I wonder if that's a bad thing?" Cynder was confused, she only felt Spyro's love for her when they were near each other, which was a very unique thing in couples, and she just didn't know it.

But then a voice broke out from above on the surface world down unto them, it was Hugo. Hugo was the one put in charge of decorations while Sparx was head of, well actually it was the Relief Committee, but he called it the Planners, I guess that sounded cooler to him.

"Oh Miss Cynder, the cloak is here! We're bringing it down to you now; don't let any spider webs or goop get on it!" He yelled down the hall leading to the Catacombs.

"Remind me why I gotta wear that thing?" Cynder was determined to get wed completely as she was, not in a fancy cloak that apparently complimented her beauty. She needed to be sure Spyro loved her for her, not because of a certain trait, and certainly not for her looks. Cynder usually wasn't one to judge, but she hated shallow creatures, they really just aggravated her with their stupid idealism behind certain things.

"Because, you want to look your best don't you?" Hugo shouted to her. Cynder confessed, she wanted to be perfect for Spyro, but the cloak was part of the traditions she agreed to follow.

It reminded her of the time Spyro had taken her to the Leviathan Lagoon for a date, but Wham-Shell and Slam Bam showed up as well. Spyro invited them to go along because he didn't wanna be rude. Cynder understood; Spyro was too polite and selfless for his own good, there wasn't a way he could say no to his friends. She wasn't happy about it, but she complied for him. It was the same thing in this case, she didn't like it, but if it made Spyro happy, she'd do it. Stealth Elf came walking down the spine stairs with Cynder's cloak hanging over Stump Smash's trunk.

"Um Stealth…why is her cloak over my arm?" Apparently, it just now bothered Stump Smash.

"Because, it can't get dirty, it's a very exquisite cloak. Cynder…Spyro is very lucky to be married to you, I wish I'll have a guy like him someday." Stealth Elf may be a butt-kicking Life Elf on the outside, but she was really sweet on the inside, you know, when she wasn't in combat.

"Thanks for the dress SE, now Cynder…go put it on, and we'll see how you look." T-Bone said to Stealth Elf, and then to Cynder. But Stealth Elf stopped her and told her a quick hint.

"Hold on a second Cyn, Voodood is coming down in a sec to help you. Just wait over there by the wall, he'll be around shortly." Stealth Elf gave her friend the advice and turned with Stump Smash to leave and return to the world above.

It wasn't a few seconds after they returned to the world of the living that the door opened up again and Voodood and his little helper Wrecking Ball came down. The three walked over to the wall and Voodood and Wrecking Ball cast a magic spell over the cloak and slowly placed it on Cynder's back. She eased her head into the slots for her head and forelegs and turned around and walked out to Hex, Ghost Roaster, and Chop Chop.

"Well…how do I look?" Cynder asked her friends.

The look on their faces, minus Chop Chop's because he always wears a helmet, was absolute awe. They thought she was a reincarnation of a Skylands Goddess. The cloak was more contrastive against her scales than any that had ever worn the article. It had black swerves on it making delicate patterns of clovers, hearts, trees and text written in the language of the Arkeyans that only those of the magic element could understand, like Double Trouble, and Spyro.

"Wow Cyn, that looks unbelievable on you." Hex could see the way Cynder's dark scales shown against the crimson colored back drop of the cloak which was beautifully woven together with the black swerves. Just by the feel from wearing it, Cynder could tell that it had probably taken months, if not years to make this piece of clothing as perfect as it was.

"Thanks, I feel so…different." Cynder said aloud. But Hex was right behind her.

"It's called feeling girly Cyn." Hex just smiled as Warnado yelled into the Catacombs.

"Ten minutes 'till wedding!" Warnado was a real airhead, as was Whirlwind, Sonic Boom and Lightning Rod, but they were all of the Air element, so I guess it was no coincidence. They always let one thing fly, and another slide, but I guess it was a trait typical to all airhead.

Cynder just looked down to the floor, she was a nervous wreck. There was no question as to what was going to happen shortly, and she didn't think she was ready for it. Just then Camo and Zook came down and gathered up Hex, Ghost Roaster, Chop Chop, Voodood, and Wrecking Ball, they said the bride needed to be alone before the wedding to gather her thoughts.

"She'll be fine, let's go, can't delay." Voodood said to everyone, and Hex gave Cynder one last pat on the shoulder and left with everyone else.

As Cynder stand alone at the gates of the Underworld waiting for the cue to come out, her thoughts were in so many places I can't even begin to describe them all. All I can say is, she was waiting to have her soul joined to the one she loved forever, and that one was the purple dragon of legend, Spyro.

The Skylanders of the Fire element were trying in their own ways to make Spyro feel chilled. Kind of redundant if you ask me, fire creatures trying to cool off a creature with a nervously hot mood; that's like a plant trying to catch itself on fire so it'll warm up. But Ignitor, Sunburn, Flameslinger, and Eruptor were doing a usually good, sort of, way of cooling him off.

"Spyro, just calm down, I'm sure she's feeling just as nervous as you are about this whole thing. All you need to do is just, well, do it. And after that, there will be only serenity, for I believe there are two stages to becoming mates. Step number one, the ritual, step number two…" Flameslinger waited for Spyro's answer. Spyro knew what the second step was; he was just shy about saying it.

"I gotta…I, uh…uh…" Spyro just couldn't bring himself to say it; it felt too weird and too soon.

"Just say it; you'll feel a lot better if you do!" Ignitor encouraged him.

Spyro still didn't want to say it, but he figured he'd try it, just to be sure. "I…have to…m-ma-m…mate, with her." Spyro felt like he was talking to a demon. He wasn't even married to her yet and he was already speaking of _un_speakable acts to his soon to be mate. He didn't hate himself because he knew it was gonna happen eventually, but it still felt too awkward for saying at the moment in time.

"There, does that make you feel any better?" asked Eruptor. His saliva was pure lava so he had to turn away when he spoke, but Spyro got the message. Sunburn could tell by the look in his eyes, that the answer was clearly 'no'.

"Aww great you guys, I think we just got him even more nervous. You 'cause with that kind of stuff there's performance anxiety…" Sunburn was interrupted by Dino-Rang coming from around the corner.

"Hey Spyro, 5 minutes 'till the ceremony, I hope you're ready. Marriage is not easy feat, I'd know, I got a whole bunch of friends who got wives." Dino-Rang said and walked off. After he left, Bash came around the old dead tree trunk and spoke to the five Skylanders.

"Alright, it be time for yous to be leaving, the groom has to be alone until it's time." He said and they all walked off.

Spyro wasn't sure if he was ready, but that's when a certain friend of his paid him a visit, a visit he really needed. _Spyro…_ it was a voice he hadn't heard in weeks, not since, not since when Cynder first told Spyro she loved him. From away, even possibly from across the void in between life and death, Ignitus was contacting Spyro to give him some fatherly advice. _Spyro…take a deep breath, and empty your mind, feel the same emptiness that you felt when I taught you how to fly. Think about nothing else but how you feel about Cynder, at let those feelings vent through your body, soul, and heart. _Spyro opened his eyes and saw blue air thicken around him, a dragon shaped from the clouds, but it was no ordinary dragon; it was the Chronicler, it was Ignitus.

"Ignitus…" Spyro said to his mentor, "I don't know if I can go through with this. I've always felt a need to be close to Cynder, and now that it's happening for good, I feel like something is wrong." Ignitus was as calm as he'd always been, even in this state.

"Spyro…you are getting a privilege that few dragons of your age ever receive, if you are nervous, I understand. But don't be like me, I let the perfect dragoness slip through my talons because of the war. You on the other hand have no such worries, no Kaos, no Malefor, no problems what so ever. There is no malefic force in the air to harm you." Spyro just lowered his head; he still felt so unprepared for what laid ahead. Ignitus just smiled, "Pick your head up young dragon, and believe…"

"Believe? Believe what?" but Ignitus had begun to vanish. "Ignitus wait!" Spyro screamed to the air of blue and mist, but his mentor was gone. After Spyro's eyes had watered up, Prism Break came around and told Spyro it was time, he didn't even bother to ask why he was crying.

The sky was clear and the creatures of Skylands were singing their hearts out. Spyro was still crying from his feeling of uneasiness, and Cynder was still moping. The guests were all gathered on the plains of the ruins near the Core of Light where the altar was set up **(Imma try and make this wedding as original as possible, but some things I just can't avoid.)**. In the meantime, Age was readying for his opening act. Spyro had asked him to intro the wedding, so Age had asked Spyro and Cynder what their favorite song was, he learned it, rehearsed it, and practically owned it by this point.

"Yo Age, you ready to start this thing off? Terrafin and his band are ready for ya." Asked Boomer, Age just nodded to him. Terrafin, Drill Sergeant, Drobot, and Trigger Happy had formed a small band for the occasion, and of course Trigger Happy was on the bass, 'you gotta hit it' instruments. Age gave the cue to the Skylanders behind him to start, and his new girlfriend, Hayley, joined him on stage, and they sang. **(Guide You Home (I would die for you)-Rebecca Kneubuhl ft. Gabriel Mann)**

_This is the darkest night_

_The stars have all faded away_

_Quiet upon this world_

_Through the clouds there is a light_

_We will find a way_

_I would die for you_

_Cross the sky for you_

_I will send out a light burning for you alone_

_You're all I need_

_You set me free_

_And this fire will guide you home_

_There is an open door_

_Somehow it feels so familiar_

_We have been here before_

_Through this old forgotten fight_

_There must be a way_

_I would die for you_

_Cross the sky for you_

_I will send out a light burning for you alone_

_You're all I need_

_You set me free_

_And this fire will guide you home_

_Where our hearts are wide open_

_Where our bond is unbroken_

_I would die for you_

_Cross the sky for you_

_I will send out a light burning for you alone..._

_I would die for you_

_Cross the sky for you_

_I will send out a light burning for you alone_

_You're all I need_

_You set me free_

_I would die for you_

_Cross the sky for you_

_I will wait for you_

_(And I'll stick with you)_

_You're all I need_

_You set me free_

_Set me free_

_And this fire will guide you_

_Home..._

At the time Age had met Hayley he was reluctant to get with anyone, but Hayley changed all that. She was the one for him, no doubt. But it was his buddy's big day, so he directed all his attention to Spyro's wedding. The music had been the cue for the bride and groom to come out and proceed to the altar. Cynder spread her wings and prepared for flight, while Spyro did the same. They were ready and slowly lifted off the ground, then put on their blind folds, and were guided by their friends to the altar, and slowly positioned in front of each other at the base of the Core. Then the folds were taken off, and to them the world froze.

To Cynder, Spyro looked like a dream in a dream. He was in one of the best looks she'd ever seen him, and she was in disbelief that he was about to be hers'.

To Spyro, Cynder looked like a transformation of beauty and strength all combined into one majestic being that looked as though it shouldn't belong to anyone because no one was good enough for it. But it was going to be his shortly, and it was way more than a dream come true. But he secretly thought she looked better just the way she was.

To both of them, this was another moment of forever. Just staring into each other's eyes, waiting, waiting, and waiting for the moment when they would become courted.

As the Guardians, Skylanders, and all the other friends, including Sparx, Age, and Hayley all gathered around, they were also waiting; but no one was more eager to begin then the two soon to be mates. The Elemental master had them exchange breaths, looks, touches, and other assorted movements, and just when the final kiss was going to occur, Spyro and Cynder's secret wish came true. The two had been so nervous about everyone watching them, they wished they could just do it in private, that way there'd be no pressure to get it right. A torrential downpour shaved everything, the food, the clothes, and the decorations and more; everyone was in panic, but Spyro and Cynder just smiled to each other, grabbed each other claws and flew off to Ignitus knows where.

(Somewhere on a beach on the ground, near a rocky cliff far away from civilization)

They couple landed peacefully, they knew they weren't going to be disturbed here. Spyro just stopped where he was and gazed over his, almost mate. She was still breathtaking, but he really wanted her to take the cloak off. To him, nothing could compliment her beauty besides her just being natural; she was nothing less than perfect to him.

"Cynder, I'm about what happened." Spyro said to her. Cynder knew she secretly wished to be alone, she just wished the wedding didn't have to be somewhat ruined for it to happen.

"It's okay Spyro, to be honest I actually wished for it." Spyro looked confused at her comment. "I mean…I wished that we could be alone, not for the wedding to be messed up." Spyro breathed a sigh of relief and then continued. "So…now that we are alone, I need to ask, why did you fall in love with me?"

Spyro was definitely thrown off by the question; for he thought they were just gonna finish the wedding in private. He stopped to think of all the reasons he loved Cynder but none seemed good enough, until he remember the very first thing he'd ever thought about her.

"Cynder…" her eyes shot up, eager for the answer, "I fell in love with you a long time ago. I was just afraid to show it. See, the reason I felt so calm when Ignitus told me your name for the first time, was that there was something about it that spoke to me. And after that, I fought you and got to know you, and I realized that, there was a reason that I felt so safe with you, so calm, so peaceful, like I felt like I could be myself. This feeling was like you didn't care if I was the purple dragon or not, and I found myself thinking that, some part of me deep down, was in love. So I embraced it, I accepted that I felt love to you, and I'm overjoyed I did. I love you more than any group of words could ever explain, and so here I am, alone on a beach with you, ready to become your mate, ready to stand with you forever."

Spyro's monologue made Cynder feel ethereal and transcendental; she was literally flying in heart and soul. She then laid down on her back and waited for Spyro to get close to her. But to her disappointment, he just walked next to her and sat on his belly looking into her eyes.

"Spyro? Is something wrong?" She said to him.

"No, it's just…I want to finish the courtship first." Spyro said, Cynder could understand.

"Alright then, if that's the case, then get over here." Cynder said, and then Spyro smiled, picked himself up and stood over Cynder's exposed underside, he stared down into her eyes, and said his vows.

"Cynder, I Spyro promise to be your loving and everlasting mate, no matter what happens to either of us…I'll be there if you need me, and I know I can trust you to do the same." Spyro was still standing with his chest slowly getting closer to her, and he felt himself getting 'uncomfortable'. Cynder didn't notice, but instead she said her vows to him, and she felt no pressure since no one was watching.

"Spyro, I Cynder, from here forth I am your mate, the one and only dragon you'll ever need to hold and have in your life. Through these words I speak my heart, and I open it at the same time and give it to you. Keep it, hold it, and have it forever, for there's no force that can break mine to yours." Cynder then took notice for how shaky Spyro was and slowly move her talon down his head and stopped on his lower lip. She slowly pulled it away, and spoke the final words she'd need to say.

"Spyro, you may kiss the bride…"

There was no hesitation; they both completely locked in another kiss that to use the word 'passionate' would be a gross understatement. Spyro made himself completely comfortable as he stand over Cynder's body and kissed her so deeply. He wanted to make her his so much, but Spyro was a regular gentleman and forced himself to wait for their kiss to finish. Cynder wanted Spyro to do it too, but she could tell he was trying to wait, so she honored his request. When the kiss was finish, the look in Cynder's eyes was not a look of lust, but of love. She just nodded to Spyro and waited for it to happen. Her entire underside was exposed and open to Spyro, so he just closed his eyes and accepted what was offered to him. The word they needed to describe how they felt was a word the Arkeyans use when they felt an over whelming sense of love. They felt 'Kiacoo'. They don't know how long it had taken them, but it had been done. Spyro overcame his fear of mating with Cynder, and they were now more in love than ever. They had both fallen asleep shortly after finishing with Spyro next to her, their paws intertwined. To the eyes of the gods and to the Chronicler, Spyro and Cynder were bound to one another until the end of time, and a new adventure for them both was slowly starting to happen inside Cynder.

**Don't say anything, just keep reading, and then tell me what you think…**


	2. Epilogue

**Quick note, this is gonna be a very short epilogue. There's nothing really to say except how their 'thing' turned out. Oh btw, I have a little surprise for you guys involving Age and his girlfriend. ;)**

Just a Moment of Peace

Epilogue

The little dragon hatchling rolled around in the grass underneath the trees in the Valley of Avalar. Over under a tree nearby, his parents watched their son play around and just snuggled together. Spyro rubbed his head against Cynder's head, and she rubbed her head against his chest and up to under his chin.

"He's really ours isn't he?" Cynder asked her mate.

"Believe it Cynder, you're a mother." Spyro told her gazing into her eyes.

They two watched their little one continue to chase the insects and birds nearby. Over nearby, a new figure stepped into the scene; it was Age and his girlfriend.

"Hey, Spyro, how's Kiacoo doing?" Age asked his friend about their chick. Spyro just looked back at Cynder and smiled.

"He's perfect Age; I'm the proudest dragon in the world right now." He said and rubbed up against Cynder's head again.

"Well, that's good." Age said to Spyro, but then Age's girlfriend, stepped in.

"That is good, but we have an announcement of our own." Hayley said to Spyro. Cynder shot up from her nuzzled with her mate and asked.

"Well what it is?" She said not moving from Spyro's side.

Age and Hayley looked at one another, rubbed up against each other's heads like Spyro and Cynder had done, then looked at them and spoke at the same time.

"We're getting married!" Spyro eyes widened with excitement, and proceeded to ask.

"That's wonderful you guys! What made you guys make the decision?" Hayley looked sort of ashamed at her answer, but she was completely honest.

"I'm pregnant." She said looking happy but sort of embarrassed at the same time.

Spyro and Cynder just stared at one another in disbelief, but then smiled at the new soon to be, and at their chick, Kiacoo.

**Okay, now you can tell me what you think. I really didn't like getting so close to a lemon on here, but I bet it's gonna happen someday. For now, if I get asked to continue I will, but so continues Spyro and Cynder's love through my eyes, Enjoy!**


End file.
